Warm Nights
by AnglicWitch
Summary: Inspired by Yellowcard’s “October Nights.” Draco muses on Hermione’s nightly visits one night. One shot fic. Please read and review!


Title: _Warm Nights_

Author: Aisa

E-mail: destinedfate@yahoo.com

Rating: R for explicit language and kinda for content....

Disclaimer: Poor college student equals not JK Rowling, therefore, do not own Harry Potter. 

Summary: To Yellowcard's "October Nights." Draco muses on Hermione's nightly visits one night (not in October though...). One shot fic. 

_Warm October nights_

_You came and cuddled next to me_

_Our noses brushed so close_

_I wished it was our souls_

_Drifting off to sleep_

_I could hear the little snores you made_

_Watching eyes shut tight_

_Like doors to something sweeter where you rest_

  


He liked the way her milky skin glistened in the moon's ethereal glowing light. He especially liked the way her skin glistened from the sweat from the great sex they recently had. Draco smirked arrogantly as he heard her soft snores. _Mine. All mine._ He pulled her tight to his body, savoring the warmth that spread through his body whenever he touched her, whenever he felt her.

  


It had been a little over six months that Hermione had been sneaking (well, as much sneaking you had to do to get from the Head Girl's to the Head Boy's room, which was a total of five feet... okay _six_ feet) into his room and Draco began to wonder how it had all started that he had the softest skinned angel in his bed. He guessed that it had all started when they had been partnered together for an advanced potions project early in October. 

  


It wasn't uncommon for the Head Boy and the Head Girl to be paired up in projects in the past years, but considering who were the Head Students this year, it was _very_ uncommon for _those_ two to be paired up. However, traditions were traditions, and besides, it was very convenient for them to work together. They _did _only live in the same tower. 

  


But Snape was also an asshole. The smarmy git decided that it would be great if the Head Students could do one of the most complicated potions in wizard history. Okay well not really, but still, it was really difficult. 

  


It didn't help that she had been such a little minx. Constantly baiting him, never letting him win in their verbal battles. Of course, he never let her win either, but that was besides the point. 

  


_Tear me off a piece of blanket_

_Keep me warm and we can make it_

_Here's my heart, I'll let you break it_

_Touched your skin and I can't take it _

  


Hermione sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Draco. Draco traced little circles across her bare skin. 

  


He wasn't exactly sure when he had begun to develop feelings for the little fluffy haired Gryffindor. In fact, these days, he wasn't exactly sure about much of anything anymore. 

  


In all reality, he was actually quite confused. Like why, if all mudbloods and muggles were dirty, then why wasn't his sweet ickle Hermione dirty? Well, actually, she was quite dirty, but that's besides the point too. What he was confused about, was all the pureblood/mudblood shit that his father had nailed into his mind from the moment he was born, he had actually believed every word Lucius had ever said to him. 

  


Then again, what little boy wouldn't believe his father? 

  


Draco sighed. 

  


Damn.

  


He almost had a "oh woe is me" moment. 

  


Damn that Granger! 

  


Draco sighed again. There was nothing he could do. He was already changing, as was she, of course. He wasn't as callous to Parkinson, he stopped making too much fun of Potter and Weasel, that is, when Hermione was around anyway. He even started to help little first years... well, at least, he tried to help, he couldn't help it that they scurried off at the sight of the blond Go-_ahem _Head Boy smiling. 

  


Though, he thought he heard a little first year scream "Oh God, he's bearing his teeth!" But nah! He must have been hearing things. Who could resist the irresistible?

  


Draco grinned. 

  


Hermione definitely tried to resist. 

  


And she had almost succeeded, but thankfully, the Malfoy charms (thank you, Lucius) won her over. Hermione was so stubborn, it was difficult to get her to give in, but Draco could be just so darn cute. At least, that's what he thought. 

  


It was strange though, when he thought about it, they were the most unlikely couple of the century. Think about it, the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince? What idiot upstairs thought that _that _would be a good idea? 

  


Well, it seemed like a good idea to him at that time. In fact, he was beginning to think it was a good idea all the time now. 

  


It just seems so right when he was with her. She fit so perfectly into him. She was perfect height, she fit right below his chin so that he could rest his chin on the top of her head. All the contours of her body fit with the contours of his. It was as if they were two puzzle pieces fit perfectly together. It was just so...

  


...Right. 

  


_Light will creep in soon_

_And I still haven't slept a wink_

_I wish the sun would hide its head_

_So I could watch you dream some more_

_I wanna watch you dream some more_

  


The morning rays began to streak through. Draco didn't know which he liked better: Hermione's skin glistening in the moonlight or her skin bathed in the sunlight. 

  


He wished that he could control time without the dire consequences of the Time Turner. If only he could freeze it, and make the night last forever, so he could hold his beloved Hermione in his arms and listen to her breathe, feel her skin against his, feel her heart beat against his, watch her dream, and just know that she was safe in his arms dreaming about them being together. 

  


Draco sighed again and tightened his hold around Hermione. He kissed her at the crown of her forehead as she murmured his name and pulled the thick forest green covers over them. Slowly, his eyes began to close as he joined his princess in the land of dreams. 

  


It would be hard to let go.

  


Which was why he wasn't planning on it. 

Author's Note: Thank you in advance to anybody who reads and/or reviews. Though, I'd _really_ appreciate it if you would review... it's not that difficult, I mean, you don't even have to sign in, you can review anonymously, you're all appreciated the same! Haha, alright, I'll leave you alone now. By the way, sorry about the spacing... can't fix it for some reason... and my bolds aren't coming out either... 


End file.
